primavera o invierno
by yuuki kurama -hime
Summary: hinata regresa del extranjero pero es distintat, tiene que decidir entre su amor de la infancia o el dulce recuerdo de su adolescencia, celos, coonfuciones, romanticismo... decidira su futuro... sasuke x hinata x naruto
1. Chapter 1

Primavera o invierno… tú debes tomar esa decisión….

_Amargos y dulces recuerdos, bienvenida a konoha _

El reflejo en el espejo eran sus ojos opalinos, su piel blanca y su cuerpo bien torneado, sus cabellos negros con destellos azules ya eran muy largos asta llegar a sus caderas estaba mirándose una ves mas, estaba emocionada sobre como seria después de tantos años, ya no era la niña tímida ahora estaba orgullosa de si misma e incluso su relación con su padre era buena ahora solo tenia que adaptarse a konoha una ves mas… después de cuatro años.

Pero un suave golpeteo en la puerta de madera pulida la hizo salir de sus pensares y con su angelical vos respondió -pasa…niisan- ella sabia que era el pues nadie mas estaba en casa excepto los sirvientes - hinata-sama es hora de irnos- ella le sonrió, y el correspondió el hermoso gesto, hacia mucho tiempo que neji no la veía y la extrañaba mucho, se sentía muy solo pero nunca lo demostraba por que ante todo un hyuga debe de ser de semblante y carácter duros pero con ella era con la única que mostraba su verdadero yo.

Pasaba por las calles de aquella cuidad que sin duda había cambiado demasiado pero seguía hermosa como la recordaba al salir del auto negro y pulido ella observaba a todos los jóvenes entrar mientras un nudo en la garganta se le hacia presente, un sonrojo se poso en sus blanquecinas mejillas al ver a un rubio el cual identifico al instante.

**-"**_**es el….na-na-naruto-kun… yo… no, yo deje atrás ese amor, solo fue una ilusión"-**_recordó el día antes de irse de konoha.

_Flashback_

_El viento soplaba levemente ella estaba muy nerviosa, se sentía tonta y ciertamente rara pero quería verle una ves mas, antes de irse de aquel que había sido su hogar durante muchos años, miraba todo a su alrededor y le era imposible pensar que ya no vería mas ese lugar, el clima ya no seria tan cálido, era ciertamente alguien muy débil a los ojos de su familia por no tener un semblante duro sin embargo al tratar de darse fuerza mostraba que era incapaz de protegerse a si misma en innumerables ocasiones, sus ojos aperlados lo vieron, vieron aquellos ojos azules como el cielo y ese cabello rubio como los rayos del sol justamente el era como una cálida primavera para ella, el le daba la calidez que nadie le podía dar quería acercarse y ser fuerte…_

_-na-na-naruto-kun..Etto... y-yo- el la miro con una sonrisa _

_-hola hinata-chan- la ojiperla le miro enternecida -oye… estoy muy nervioso, muy nervioso- algo en su interior emanaba algo raro, un mal presentimiento se acercaba, era como si ese instinto de alarma le advirtiera que debía correr sin embargo no lo hizo tratando de calmar su respiración y ese rubor rojizo en su carita pero era inútil con el hay observándola asta que ella hablo, tal ves había sido un error pero de todos modos ocurriría no importaba que tanto tratara de pararlo -di-dime p-por que na-naruto-kun- el rubio la miro muy sonriente de nuevo y tomo una de sus manos entre las de el lo cual causo en la hyuga un color rojizo como un tomate en su cara completamente, estaba muy nerviosa y sentía que su corazón se desubicaba de su lugar, pensaba que esa era un señal pero el amargo sabor en su boca se hizo presente era una sensación de terror en todo su ser._

_-hoy le diré a sakura mis sentimientos y la invitare a comer a ishiraku rameen pero estoy muy nervioso- soltó su manos suavemente y esa calidez se desvaneció tratando de aferrar ese calor entre sus manos con la otra la cubrió sin embargo esa calidez se iría, ese fue el golpe mas grande que había tenido por parte de alguien, pudo sentir como algo dentro de ella se rompía estrepitosamente -o perdón hinata-chan dime que era lo que necesitabas- la hyuga bajo la cabeza y su flequillo de cabellos cortos ensombrecía aquellos ojos –no tiene importancia….ya no la tiene...- lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si misma que para el, vio como la haruno se acercaba –yo solo me quería despedir- aquel rubio la escucho y se despidió corriendo a lado de sakura, jamás hubiera pensado que esa chica tan tierna se iría para siempre de su vida tal ves… nadie sabría el futuro, sus lagrimas querían salir pero tomo el poco valor que haba podido levantar su alma y se dirigió a la mansión hyuga donde todos preparaban lo ultimo para esa misma noche tomar en vuelo a Italia, no quería saber nada acerca de sakura y naruto, bien sabia que no era culpa de ellos sino solo de ella por no haber sido mas fuerte y haberle dicho antes todo pero una duda escalofriante en su interior la contrajo __**–"¿y eso cambiaria el hecho de que nunca se fijara en mi?"-**__ por fin se hecho a llorar…._

_Se encontraba en el avión, sus amigos la despedían en realidad no tenia muchos y entre esos no esperaba encontrar a aquel chico pero la nostalgia la comía al saber que su primo se quedaría en aquel lugar solo con los demás de su familia, lo extrañaría bastante ya era demasiado tarde, el avión había tomado vuelo en el aire y ahora veía como su amada konoha desaparecía entre las nubes, sus lagrimas surcaban sus ojos y acariciaban suavemente sus mejillas blancas…seria un final para ella, del cual entre las cenizas renacía un comienzo… pero eso no lo sabría asta abrir los ojos y despertar de esa pesadilla descubriendo que por primera ves su sueños se haría realidad…olvidar todo…_

__Fin flashback__

Salió de sus pensare al sentir el suave contacto de alguien y luego un abrazo, donde quiera que estuviera reconocería esa cara que en años no había cambiado demasiado, era su mejor amigo kiba el cual casi lloraba por tenerla ahí después de tanto tiempo y a su ves su amigo shino el cual tenia unas gafas negras y se tapaba la mitad del rostro con el cuello de una sudadera ambos con el uniforme escolar, su primo la tenia que dejar ya que el estaba en otra clase así que sus amigos la dirigieron a su clase.

El no podía creerlo, la había visto de entre los alumnos normales de todos los días pero de alguna manera ella se le hacia familiar pero no recordaba claramente donde, esos cabellos los podía reconocer pero muy vagamente desde ese lugar esa chica era preciosa a un punto máximo trato de acercarse pero se topo con una chica de cabellos rosados, la cual era su mejor amiga, aun recordaba el día que le había soltado sus sentimientos y ella cruelmente los rechazo de todos modos ella estaba enamorada de alguien mas y ese era de su amigo hermano y rival sasuke uchiha pero lo supero con el tiempo, de alguna manera quería ver a esa chica pero esta había desaparecido, y un deseo se albergaba en su mente y ese era el de encontrarla.

Ella estaba entrando a la clase tranquilamente sus amigos podían notar como ella había cambiado antes tenia esa luz pero ahora era mucho mayor demostraba confianza y paz, entraron a la clase y ella tomo su asiento a lado de ellos en la parte de casi asta atrás junto a la ventana conforme pasaba el tiempo mas estudiantes entraban dejando el aula casi llena.

El profesores hatake kakashi entro como siempre tarde

-mina, konichiua- todos los saludaron –hoy tenemos una alumna nueva denle la bienvenida- la hyuga se levanto de su asiento y con su suave vos hablo claramente –konichiua, soy hyuga hinata yorosh kune- muchos de los alumnos la miraban deseosos aquella parecía una princesa un ángel caído del cielo estaba a punto de tomar su asiento cuando un rubio entusiasmado grito –hinataaa-chaan- ella se impresiono ante tal reacción y las miradas se hicieron presentes la rubia siempre coqueta y a la moda llamada ino que platicaba con la ojijade llamada sakura o frente de marquesina para ella, entre todas las miradas una completamente negra sus ojos se posaron en la chica al ver el alboroto que había armado su compañero de a lado –deja de molestar usuratoncachi- ella los miro un rojizo se planto en sus mejillas todos comenzaron a hablar por esa reacción sin embargo ella no presto atención -naruto siéntate, a todos nos quedo claro que es hinata - kakashi le mando a sentar y callado lo hizo no sin antes sentirse atraído por esa reacción, quería conocerla mas y mas a fondo pero no era el único, a su modo sin darse el tampoco cuenta el uchiha la veía, esa luz que emanaba esa timidez algo había en ella que lo había capturado en el momento pero al mismo tiempo que veía esa seguridad y paz veía una soledad inmensa en sus ojos y una tristeza muy parecida a la de el, eran tan opuestos pero a la ves tan iguales el si se dio cuenta de la mirada de su amigo y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, le encantaban los retos y aunque era su amigo no podía dejársela pues ella era la única que le había atraído tanto desde hace años ver a aquella niña pequeña llorar en el parque, si ahora lo recordaba ella era ese niña que había visto en el parque hace cuatro años esa chica tan linda era muy tímida pero su belleza era grande, aunque no la había vuelto a ver ahora era su oportunidad –"_naruto…perdón pero no puedo dejártela y menos si es a quien tanto he buscado"- _decía esto mientras sacaba una cajita negra que siempre cargaba con el, la abrió y dejo ver un anillo pequeño y plateado con una piedra morada y con el reverso un gravado "_hinata hyuga"_ – esa era ella definitivamente ella y no la dejaría ir nunca mas, sin embargo también había cierto campo de peligro a su alrededor ya que esa no era la misma chica, algo le había pasado que sus ojos en un descuido de los demás mostraban esa soledad y dolor, definitivamente descubriría que había pasado.

Pero a su ves eso le causaba mas curiosidad pero seria demasiado orgulloso para decirlo…asi que se encargaría de que ella lo hiciera por si sola… de todos modos no había mujer que se le resistiera sin embargo hyuga hinata no eran cualquier mujer

**Dejen comentarios por favoooor! Dudas sugerencias quejas por fa díganme que les pareció soy primeriza en esto denme paciencia jeje **


	2. acortando distancias

PRIMAVERA O INVIERNO.

°°°CORTANDO DISTANCIAS°°°

Caminaba por la calle tranquilamente dejando atrás todo recuerdo frio, se llenaba de alegría al ver ese lugar que después de tantos años seguía teniendo esa aura de calidez, la lluvia caía lentamente y la gente corría lejos para ponerse a salvo, caminaba lentamente cubierta por su paraguas de color rojo el cual dejaba ver como las gotas caían sin tocarla pero si fuera cristal, miraba a todos lugares pues no quería perder el tiempo y embelesarse con la hermosura de las tiendas, sus pies inconscientemente la llevaron a una tienda de antigüedades, al entrar cerro su paraguas y los dejo en la entrada mientras veía tantas cosas y entre estas estaba una rosa azul encapsulada en una burbuja pequeña, pero la vos de alguien la hizo salir de sus pensares y fue la vos de una chica de cabellos rojizos, sus ojos almendrados y rojizos, llevaba anteojos con anteojos ella la recordó rápidamente esa era su amiga Karin

-hola hinta… nunca me imagine que volverías después de tanto tiempo"- sonriendo se alejo del mostrador y fue frente a la ojiperla

-Karin…hola…pues si ahora he vuelto- las dos se sonrieron y se abrazaron

-vi en lo que pusiste el ojo… muy buena elección- Karin tomo esa rosa encapsulada en sus manos y se la dio a hinata

-que…no Karin no podría…- pero la pelirroja le sonrió

-anda no me hagas un desplante además esta tienda es mía y yo quiero hacerte este regalo- la hyuga acepto y estuvo con ella un buen rato asta que se fue de aquel lugar

…

Ya había pasado la lluvia y ahora salía el sol y los rayos traslucían por las nubes creando así un arcoíris mientras el viento pegaba levemente ella miraba con ternura cada lugar sin darse cuenta que un auto venia a gran velocidad pensó que la arrollaría pero no fue así al sentir algo fuerte y cálido protegerla y empujarla pero por el impacto ella soltó ese obsequio y este se estrello agresivamente en el suelo ella vio con tristeza aquella rosa ya rota en el suelo pero mas grande fue su curiosidad y su sonrojo al ver a un joven de piel blanca, sus cabellos eran negros, ambas miradas chocaron en el momento una obscura con una totalmente clara, ambas reflejaban esa solead y dolor pero ella mostraba esa luz de esperanza y el no.

Al salir de aquel trance ella lo reconoció, el era aquel chico de su clase y no solo eso, era el mejor amigo de su amor de la infancia pero había algo mas, el era alguien muy conocido para ella pero no lograba recordarlo recostados en la acera el se levanto primero sin soltarla de la cintura la miro de una manera tan extraña que ella se soltó de su agarre lentamente y solo pudo pronunciar un débil gracias, al tratar de levantar los pedazos de cristal y arrojarlos a la basura ya que ahora no se podía arreglar se corto en un rápido movimiento una de sus manos dejando que de esta saliera un liquido rojizo.

Rápidamente el acudió a ella trato de ser lo mas frio posible pero ante ese ángel que lo había cautivado ni siquiera el podía resistirse

-que descuidada eres- rápidamente tomo una de su mano y saco un pañuelo blanco posándolo en la herida

-lo siento- soltó un bufido lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara

"_por que no me recuerdas…no importa cualquier mujer…"_ pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica

-lamento haberle causado problemas…u-uchiha-san pero me tengo que ir gracias por haberme ayudado asta luego- quiso con todas sus fuerzas detenerla pero su orgullo era demasiado grande para hacerlo "_por que demonios no me recuerdas" _ así fue como una gran idea vino a su mente –me pregunto si aun ese anillo te quedara, fue un regalo de tu padre- al escuchar esto ella volteo rápidamente, sabia a que se refería y ahora podía recordar

Flashback

_Una ves mas se reprendía por ser tan débil y haber caído en sus propias y ciegas ilusiones, dejo de lado aquel lugar y solo pensó en llorar, miraba una ves mas esa sortija plateada con una pequeña piedrita morada recordando así cuando su padre se la había regalado, tenia su nombre grabado , el decía que esa piedrita absorbía todos los sentimientos obscuros que ciegan al corazón, quería que ese sentimiento se fuera lejos pero un azabache la saco de sus pensares el era de su edad seguramente, parecía triste y solitario miraba a un niño junto a sus amigos, ella le miro y ambos ojos chocaron _

_-tu… soy hi-hinata hiyga... Mu-mucho gu-gusto- el niño la miro y le sonrió_

_-eres otra de mis fans ¿no? – la ojiperla no entendió_

_-en realidad… no- mientras sacaba aquel anillo suavemente de sus dedos _

_-lo se, tu eres la chica que esta enamorada de naruto- este se sonrojo y el no cambio su expresión _

_-me tengo que ir- trato de contener el llanto _

_-pues yo pensé que eras una de mis locas fans- sonrió orgulloso pero esta se desvaneció al verla a ella llorando_

_-no…l-lo en-entiendes- el azabache la miro ahora parecía aun mas frágil_

_-claro que lo entiendo… pero ya que no estas interesada en mi siempre puedes contar conmigo- fue automático pues ella lo único que quería un hombro en el cual llorar_

_Transcurrió el tiempo y ella tenia que irse ya – gra-gracias por ayudarme- se aparto de el _

_-ni lo menciones, por cierto me llamo uchiha sasuke- ella sonrio y se despidió, el había olvidado preguntarle mas y lo único que dejo como símbolo fue esa sortija en el columpio la tomo y atesoro sin que nadie e diera cuenta, regreso tiempo después a buscarla pero ella nunca regreso_

_Fin flashback_

El la miro de pies a cabeza –yo aun la tengo, la olvidaste- de alguna manera el tono parecía un poco mas suave

-sabia que te conocía de algún lado sasuke-kun- se sintió familiarizada con el

-es gracioso como una chica tímida se puede convertir en alguien tan confianzuda- ella se sonrojo rápidamente

-Lo siento pero si no…- el la miro

-esta bien llámame así, te acompañare a casa estoy seguro que de lo contrario podrían atropellarte- rio para si mismo y ella también

Sin percatarse que un rubio furioso había presenciado aquella escena pues su amigo sabia que a el lo había cautivado aquella mujer sin embargo aun así lo había echo pero mas importante de donde se conocían para sonreírse tan confianzudamente, esa era una pregunta a la que quería encontrar respuesta.

Poco después el la llevo en su auto y llegaron a la mansión hyuga ella dio las gracias el tenia que marcharse pues su orgullo era quien ganaba pero al tenerla hay era como si nada importara ni siquiera quien los viera.

-hinata, mañana pasare por ti- ella se sonrojo violentamente

-no es necesario, de verdad- ella la miro con desaprobación

-mañana paso por ti así que ponte en lista- se sonrieron amenamente y el se fue

"_Ahora que lo pienso… esa rosa… en algún lugar la he visto… pero donde… Karin…" _recordó esa rosa encapsulada y rota por aquel accidente, iría a buscar ese objeto extrañamente seria su primera ves al comprarle algo a una dama que no fuera su madre.

**Bien pues aquí les traigo algo mas jeje ammm no he podido actualizar ya que la escuela me absorbe pero hago lo posible jeje hoy toco sasuhina pero esto es vs naruhina jajajajaja bueno gracias por sus comentarios jeje me siento motivada.**

**Maribelteka: sobre la historia de dulce sueño amm pues sasuke murió y hinata también, el al morir no se dio cuenta le dio una fuerte taquicardia y fue ese sueño que tuvo en el que hinata podría estar con ella, me alegro que te haya gustado prometo hacerlos mas felices **

**Luna 07: jeje que bueno que te gusto jeje gracias por el comen eso me inspira a seguir adelante bien pues aquí dejo lo que sigue actualizo lo mas rápido posible**

Amonett bien pues que bueno que te gusto jeje graxias y espero lo sigas leyendo


	3. quien dijo que el amor era facil

"PRIMAVERA O INVIERNO"

°°°QUIEN DIJO QUE AMAR ERA FACIL.°°°

Ella no había querido ser grosera sino simplemente había olvido que sasuke pasaría por ella así que unos de sus amigos lo hizo, el hiperactivo inuzuka paso por ella en una moto azul metálico sonriente como siempre

-hinata… aun no puedo creer que estas aquí- la brazo fuertemente

-yo tampoco pero se siente bien estar en casa- ambos fueron a el instituto

….se supone que lo tenia que esperar, cualquier mujer lo haría mas si era el, el famoso uchiha sasuke el cual tenia su propio club de fans sin embargo no podía con ella, se había ido con el tonto de kiba o al menos eso le había dicho los sirvientes que ya conocían a tan hiperactivo chico, tomo su auto y emprendió su camino dándole un presentimiento momentáneamente de que ese seria un día demasiado largo

-hinata-chan, buenos días- el rubio la miro y le sonrió

-naruto-kun… buenos días- ambos se mirando un rato el embobado por ella y ella esperando a que dijera algo mas

-oye al parecer no tendremos las dos primeras horas con anko-sensei-

-ya veo, muchas gracias por decirme, entonces veamos…- el rubio repentinamente tomo su mano

-hinata-chan si no tienes nada que hacer aceptarías tomar un café conmigo- la ojiperla asintió ya que en realidad se aburriría si seguía hay

-claro que si naruto-kun pero antes necesito ir a la dirección a arreglar el papeleo que me queda pero me gustaría que me esperaras en la puerta-

-claro hinata-chan – claro que el quería acompañarla pero antes tenia que arreglar un aunto con cierto pelinegro el cual ahora podía ver a lo lejos en el estacionamiento

Al llegar hay ambos se miraron como si supieran que era lo que tenían que hacer.

-sasuke…por que ayer…- el ojinegro me miro sin expresión alguna

-por que ella estaba en peligro- el rubio no podía pensar más que en otra razón

-ustedes… se conocen de otro…- uchiha lo interrumpió

-hai…fuimos amigos hace tiempo- el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par

-pero… hinata no me dijo nada nunca- al moreno le molesto de sobre manera que hablara así tan despreocupado, también por recordar ese día en el que ella lloraba, y todo por la culpa de su amigo

-tu… nunca la tomaste en cuenta como ella se merecía- su tono era algo molesto

-lo se y por eso no quiero que pase de nuevo, pero… quiero que me digas… lo que sientes por hinata- rogo a kami-sama que no fuera verdad lo que el sospechaba

-lo que siento por hinata…. Ella me gusta- fue directo, estaba interesado en ella y no le importaba en absoluto

-pero… tu sabes que a mi…- naruto le miro molesto

-hace cuatro años ella se te iba declarar pero no lo hizo…por que alguien le hablo de sakura…- su tono ya era mas molesto aun

-ella… no es verdad estas mintiendo… sasuke yo no sabia- su mirada se lleno de confusión luego de determinación –con mas razón voy a luchar por ella-

-yo también lo hare- el ojinegro miro a su compañero

-pero pase lo que se yo quiero seguir siendo tu mejor amigo sasuke…- ambos se dieron la mano y se fueron, este era el comienzo de tal ves la guerra pero se dice que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale

Al fin había recordado lo que tenia que hacer antes, sasuke tal ves si había ido a buscarla y se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado esperando así que lo busco, hay estaba sentado en el pastizal verde y fresco debajo de un árbol recostado

-sasuke-kun gomen por no esperarte– ella lo miro parecía dormir así que se incoo a su lado viendo ese rostro – lastima que sea tan frio- lo dijo en susurro hiba a retomar su camino

-descuida….mañana lo intentaremos…aun quieres a el usuratoncachi- le miro con recelo

-no… ya no hace mucho tiempo olvide todo eso- en su mirada se reflejaba dolor y soledad, como si una sombra quisiera posarse en su blanquecino cuerpo, definitivamente algo estaba escondiendo ella

-ya veo- lo dijo mas para si mismo que para alguien mas

-me tengo que ir naruto-kun me esta esperando- el asintió levemente y no dijo mas antes de que ella se fuera, la vio en silencio alejarse y poso una sonrisa en su rostro

-no hinatita-chan definitivamente seras mía-

El bebía s malteada de chocolate y ella una limonada, hablaban del pasado el contaba sus anécdotas, ella seguía siendo la misma de cierta manera con esos sonrojo pero ya era mas confiada, nunca creyó que una chica así se fijara en el pero ya había pasad 4 años y tal ves ella no sentía lo mismo.

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron de esa cafetería pero un pensamiento abordo bruscamente a hinata

"_es como si fuéramos novios…"_

Trato de no dar importancia a eso mientras el la miraba

-tenemos un nuevo compañero hace un año que llego se llama sai-

-si ya lo conozco… se parece un poco a sasuke-kun- el rubio de alguna manera quería saber que había entre ellos dos.

El sol iluminaba todo y asía un poco de viento ellos eran tan opuestos era un contraste, era como si el sol y la luna por fin pudieran celebrar ese amor del que fueron reprimidos, ambos sin verse, era como un eclipse, podrían quedarse juntos y dar a luz ese amor.

-hinata-chan disculpa si soy indiscreto pero tu y sasuke…- el rubio la miro

-yo y sasuke somos amigos naruto-kun nada mas que eso- ella poso sus ojos lunas en los azules de el

-me alegra- lo dijo suspirando aunque la ojiperla no entendió muy bien el por que de esa reacción

-si no me equivoco tenemos clase con... azuma-sensei-

-o no…- naruto miro su reloj solo faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzara su clase y no llegarían ya esperaba los golpes como lo hacia sakura –faltan cinco minutos y no traje mi auto-

-En cinco minutos caminando tal ves no llegaremos – el rubio se sorprendió de verla tan tranquila y sonriente

-nada perdemos con intentarlo podemos correr- sabia que ella era diferente así que se arriesgo a decir aquello

-si… podemos intentarlo- en un rápido movimiento se sonrieron y el rubio la tomo ágilmente de la mano mientras corrían rápidamente ambos rieron ante la escena de ver a un naruto cayendo por poco al suelo teniendo rato de correr.

El rubio agradeció que llegaran a tiempo pero mas raro aun fue que el no soltó la mano de hinata aun cuando ya se encontraban en el salón, pasaron a tomar asiento y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Sakura los miro pero lo que mas llamo su atención el chico que estaba a una fila sentado de ella, los miraba con recelo, ella quería saber que le pasaba a sasuke pero sabia que aunque lo intentara no serviría de nada.

**Gracias por leer más abajo una probadita de los próximos capítulos**

**Aproveche para actualizar este mismo día, gracias por los reviews y sus recomendaciones jeje y con el oneshot fue que las cosas se movieron o se borraron y por eso salió sin palabras… espero les haya gustado **

**Sorpresas… dentro de 1 o 2 capítulos por fin el secreto de hinata será revelado… les dejo una probadita**

**-toda una mujer, muy hermosa, quisiera devorarte como lo hice ese día- el hombre la miro con lujuria en los ojos**

**-suéltame… suéltame! Por favor…- es sus opalinos ojos se podía ver el miedo**

…**..**

**-tu hija no te perdonaría si me matas aunque yo le hiciera daño hiashi- el mayor lo miro con repugnancia **

**- ella no tiene por que enterarse… sasori-**

**Hasta hay ni más ni menos **


	4. sentimientos encontrados, guerra declar

PRIMAVERA O INVIERNO

°°° SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS Y GUERRA DECLARADA°°°

Caminaba por la calle mientras los pétalos delicados de los arboles de cerezo viajaban por el aire y algunos se encontraban con sus cabellos cuerpo o cara mientras caminaba, miro a su amigo una ves mas

-que me ves usuratoncachi- ante esto el rubio se sobresalto

-na-nada sasuke teme ya te he dicho que es uzumaki – el moreno sonrió levemente y le miro seriamente

-para que querías que viniera- naruto había citado a sasuke el día anterior para hablar pues había un tema que hacia un poco de incertidumbre en el

-quiero hablar… de hinata- sasuke sabia a que se refería con eso

-¿Qué quieres saber sobre ella?- pararon de pronto y se sentó en una banca de aquel parque con las piernas abiertas un poco mientras que su amigo se recargaba en la banca mirándolo

-seré directo me gusta hinata, pero quiero saber si tienes algo que ver con ella-

-ya veo… lo había notado desde que ella llego a el instituto un poco… pero no tenemos nada ella y yo- había querido decir que si pero no podía mentirle a su mejor amigo aun asi este se convertiría en un triangulo amoroso

-yo…tampoco soy ciego sasuke se que tu también estas interesado en ella-

-a decir verdad si pero no voy a pelear contigo por una mujer- esa respuesta sorprendió a su amigo y sonrió

-entonces dejaremos que ella decida pase lo que pase sasuke…- le tendió la mano y sasuke la tomo ambos se sonrieron y siguieron su caminata

Estaba sentada en su balcón en cual daba al jardín de esa gran mansión el pastizal era verdes y los pajarillos cantaban mientras las mariposas de colores volaban ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos pero bruscamente salió al escuchar el toque de su puerta

-pase…-dijo suavemente mientras veía a su primo entrar

-hinata…. Tengo algo que decirte- la vos de su primo se escuchaba un poco preocupada y seria pero al mismo tiempo tan suave pues siempre lo había sido con ella

-que pasa primo- el la tomo entre sus brazos y luego se aparto de ella

-sasori viene hacia aquí y su padre hablara con el pero me pidió que la sacara de aquí lo antes posible, me pidió que llamara a alguien para que la pusiera a salvo-

-el…. – sus ojos se llenaron de temor pero reacciono rápidamente al escuchar la vos de su primo

-dese prisa no tenemos mucho tiempo empaque lo necesario después le llevaremos lo demás- ella no quería irse pero sabia que su padre tenia un plan

-si… lo hare… gracias neji-onichan- le abrazo y se dio prisa

Pasaron unos minutos y ella ya tenia sus maletas vio desde su ventana un auto azul rey y pudo reconocer al conductor, el había sido su guardaespaldas tiempo atrás

-itachi- lo dijo en vos baja y se apresuro a salir de hay

Ya en el auto el la observo

-no has cambiado nada hinata- ella sonrió pues con el se sentía protegida de sobremanera en ocasiones

-me alegro que estés aquí itachi… dime…¿sasuke sabe que estas aquí?- el moreno de marcas en las mejillas la miro y sonrió para luego concentrarse en el camino

-no- comenzó a reír –pero tu has estado con el… además yo tengo una deuda contigo-

-no digas eso- aun no entiendo como es que quisiste ser mi guardaespaldas y renunciar a tu familia-

-en realidad no renuncie sino que eres como un ave muy delicada y solo quiero protegerte en fin…te llevare a mi casa-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- ella lo miro, el siempre parecía serio y solo a ella le mostraba sus sonrisas

-no lo se… tal ves unos meses-

-ya veo…entonces esta bien-

-si mientras tu vas a el instituto yo iré al trabajo y pasare por ti… también te llevare –ella se sonrojo pero era por que se sentía feliz

No tardaron mucho en llegar pero lo suficiente para que ella le contara lo que había pasado en esas semanas, en algunas ocasiones el la miraba intrigado, en otras la miraba sonriente y cuando le conto lo de sasuke extrañamente el comenzó a reír

-¿de que te ríes?- lo miro aun con esa mueca en su rostro

-de nada… es solo que eres muy despistada… ya llegamos- el se refería a las reacciones de hermano y no por nada lo era pues lo conocía a la perfección

Esa casa era un poco grande y muy lujosa y ordenada para ser de un hombre soltero pero se sentía cómoda, el le mostro su habitación la cual estaba decorada ya y el la conocía muy bien, tal parecía que el la hubiera mandado a arreglar para ella un rato atrás ya que la conocía muy bien, las paredes eran celestes con grabados de flores curveadas de color negro su cama era espaciosa y tenia una gran ventana, tal y como ella lo deseaba

Por la mañana se levanto temprano, tomo un baño, se vistió para el instituto y bajo a la cocina donde las sirvientas preparaban el desayuno, quería agradecerle a itachi por haberla ayudado así que se acerco y se ofreció a ayudarlas pero una de ellas le respondió dulcemente

-lo siento el joven amo nos ha dicho que no puede ayudarnos a preparar el desayuno pero ya que el pensó que se sentiría incomoda el pidió que si usted lo deseaba preparara sus almuerzos- hinata asintió y comenzó su labor, al poco rato ya estaba conversando con las sirvientas y riendo hasta que un hombre serio y arreglado llegaba a la cocina

-buenos días- dijo sonriente

-buenos días- todas las mujeres hay lo saludaron alegremente como todos los días

Desayunaron tranquilamente y salieron hacia su destino sin saber lo que vendría a continuación

-cuídate hinata pasare por ti en unas horas- se sonrieron ya fuera del auto

-si itachi yo…-

-hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí itachi? – sasuke y naruto llegaron hay pues los vieron de lejos y a ambos les sorprendió la cercanía de estos

-vine a traer a hinata al instituto como puedes ver…- el uchiha no le miro disgustado sino extrañado

-buenos días hinata… itachi… no sabia que ustedes se conocieran- interrumpió naruto muy alegremente

-hinata esta viviendo conmigo- sasuke y naruto se congelaron al momento

¿Eran celos? ¿Era odio? ¿Era ira? Solo sabían ambos una cosa… no permitirían que alguien mas se metiera en ese triangulo amoroso y ese trato entre ambos amigos pues entre mas contrincantes mas difíciles las posibilidades de ganar y mas ante itachi uchiha un hombre rico atractivo y suertudo aun así ganarían y tal ves se unirían para ganar ante el y luego arreglarlo entre ellos y con esa mirada que se dirigieron ambos cerraron ese pacto y declaración de guerra


	5. algo que se pierde jamas sera recuperado

PRIMAVERA O INVIERNO

°°°ALGO QUE SE PIERDE JAMAS SERA RECUPERADO°°°

-¿Cómo que viven juntos?- la vos de naruto sonaba molesta

-etto.. pues verán- la ojiperla trato de hablar pero fue tomada de la mano por itachi el cual preciono muy levemente

-su padre la dejo a mi cargo… el saldrá en un viaje de negocios y ella se quedara conmigo…- su vos ea gruesa aunque eso era ya de costumbre

-itachi es ella…¿ella es por quien dejaste la familia?-

-yo no he dejado la familia…-

-te fuiste y no sabíamos nada de ti sino solo que estabas trabajando como guardaespaldas –

-…no deje la familia sasuke… pero te agradecería que no te portaras grocero con hinata ya que ella es alguien muy importante para mi al igual que tu… pero yo tengo el deber de protejerla- la ojiperla miro aquel hombre que siempre la había ayudado quien fue su amigo…

-yo… no tengo la intención de lastimarla… pero definitivamente hay tantas cosas que quiero saber sobre ti-

-ya habrá tiempo… después sabras la verdad… sasuke… aunque hasta la verdad puede ser mas dañina que cualquier otra cosa-

-itachi…- la ojiperla lo miro preocupada esos ojos mostraban dolor y soledad

-hinata no te preocupes…ve a tus clases yo pasare por ti-

-ai… - el la tomo delicadamente de su mentony se acerco a ella para drle un beso en la mejilla a lo que esta se sonrojo

-cuidate pequeña…- el siempre la trataba asi como un niña pequeña aunque de sobra sabia que ya no lo era

-hinata tienes mucho que explicarnos…-el tono de aquel rubio era triste pero al mismo tiempo bromeaba, vieron alejarse a itachi en su auto rápidamente mientras ellos la acompañaban a sus clases y claro no faltaron las miradas curiosas

Asi fue como entraron a su aula sin saber que era lo que se avecinaba…por que… cualquiera desearía poder tener el poder para sanar heridas y para saber el futuro pero esto no era asi ya que el tiempo en ocaciones separaba y quebraba todo….

"_algo que se pierde jamas será recuperado"-_pensaba aquella ojiperla mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

-la mansión es espaciosa- decía aquel pelirrojo observando a través de un ventana de cristal

-si… es algo grande sasori- aquel adulto le miraba con asco y repulsión

-todo cambia… al igual que ella… quien diri que esa niña se convertiría en una mujer… en todo una mujer…-

-preferiria que no hablara asi de mi hija… para mi sigue siendo una niña….-

-veo que te estas conteniendo… hiashi…-

-debo de guardar la compostura y mas ante alguien como tu… un asqueroso ser- sasoria rio

-pues te recuerdo que a este ser asqueroso fue a quien le pediste la cuidara por un tiempo-

-ese fue mi primer error- esa vos era un reproche para si mismo

-ese error le costara a ella… pero ahora vengo a reclamar lo que es mio-

-¿tuyo?... – sabia que el pelirrojo no era un idiota asta ese punto asi que pensó y recordó las palabras de itachi… el le había prometido a aquel hombre la mano de su hija pues desde que se habían mudado ella siempre estaba triste asi que mando a llamar a ese psicólogo ella mejoro y el no se dio cuenta que el le ponía drogas y tranquilizantes y cuando lo descubrió ya era tarde, su hija ya estaba muerta en vida… un asi itachi la ayudo a salir adelante y eso era algo que siempre le agradecería a aquel moreno

_Flash back_

_-sasori vendra a buscarla…-_

_-lo se… el no se quedara tranquilo asta que yo… le de la mano de hinata-_

_-tienes algo a tu favor… el se desapareció por años… puedes usarlo a tu defensa… decir que creiste que estaba muerto y listo-_

_-si…eso estaría bien pero necesito encontrarle un prometido a hinata para que ella acepte….-_

_-mmm si… pero ya lo tenia previsto asi que…traje esto- saco de uno de sus costados un libro de pasta verde grande y lo abrió_

_-muy bien… dime por que tanto interés por hinata-_

_-ella me salvo la vida….-_

_-hinata siempre es asi- su padre la amaba demasiado a pesar de mostrar una coraza ante los demás solo ante pocos se dejaba ver _

_-bien… uzumaki naruto es el indicado…-_

_-al parecer van en el mismo instituto-_

_-si… o podría ser… uchiha sasuke-_

_-¿tu hermano pequeño?-_

_-si… ambos son muy buenos partidos… también esta hatake kakashi-el mayor comenzó a reir y ambos a su ves_

_-ese hombre es mucho mayor que mi hija…sai… no recuerdo su apellido pero ese muchacho es alguien importante, escuche que vino a konoha…-_

_-sai…- el moreno las paginas –lo encontré…pues no negare que es buen partido para ella pero yo no he sabido que al menos se hable_

_-yo… ya soy viejo… me doy cuenta de muchas cosas itachi…- le dio la espalda pero siguió hablando –yo se que tu la amas-_

_-¿yo amarla? Si… como a una hermana pequeña-_

_-itachi… a mi no me engañas, tengo conociéndote desde que eras un niño… yo se que es el amor de hermandad y este amor… yo se que tu protejes a hinata pero…-_

_-me a atrapado… es vergonzoso a decir verdad-_

_-ya dilo tranquilo muchacho-_

_-si…la he amado desde que la he conocido…-_

_-itachi… si tu me pides su mano yo te la dare y no creo que ella se niegue pero si no…-_

_-soy mayor que ella y mi hermano pequeño también la ama…y creo que ella siente lo mismo o puede llegar a sentirlo…-_

_-entonces que propones…-_

_-solo por el momento dígale que esta comprometida conmigo desde hace tiempo ya ara que yo pueda sobrellevar esta situación-_

_Fin flash back_

-si…-

-mi hija ya se comprometió uchiha itachi…-

-¿el?... mm ya lo recuerdo de la facultad…bien pero la verdad no me dare por vencido

-me das asco…-

-tu hija se que no me rechazara al verme… ademas tampoco le gustara que su padre sea un asesino-

-ella no tiene por que saberlo… además yo no me ensuaciare las manos-

-¿Qué?-

-no te confundas sasori…¿crees que yo hyuga hiashi dejaría que una rata pasara a mi casa?-

-que has hecho…- se comenzaba a marear

-esa niebla que había en el jardín era una droga que mande a hacer… me parece raro que no te hayas dado cuenta-

-demoniooos.-

-sasori… nadie sabe que estas aquí… nadie sabe que siquiera existes…. La familia uchiha se encargo de eso…ahora te ordeno que dejes en paz a mi hija…-

-jamas-

-esa droga en realidad es para disfrazar el veneno que ahora corre por tus venas…-

-maldito…hiashi…-salió corriendo de ahí, solo tenia una oportunidad para verla y se dedicaría a hacer el antídoto

-no dejare que te le acerques- tardaría unas horas en surtir efecto… pero no recordó que su hija había ido al instituto eso solo querría decir problemas para todos asi que rápidamente mando a llamar a itachi

)))))))))))))))))))))

Los habían dejado salir temprano de sus clases y ahora ella iría a casa pero tenia que avisarle a itachi aunque no quería darle mas molestias así que tomo sus cosas y quedo con sasuke naruto y sakura de ir a tomar un café solo que tenia que ir por uno de sus libros asta la taquilla de los maestros que se encontraba asta las puertas de la escuela en la parte de atrás

-toda una mujer… y muy hermosa- es vos…sus libros cayeron al suelo mientras solo el eco se escucho romper el silencio

-t-tu sa-sasori…conai de (no te acerques)- su miedo era enorme de verlo a el ahí, el terror se apodero de su alma por completo

-amo tu tartamudeo y la forma en que lo dices…mi nombre… extrañe verte preciosa…-

-…- rápidamente corrió pero el la detuvo la mano y la apretó fuertemente mientras un gemido de dolor salía de entre sus labios rosados

-no… ven acá…- con la otra mano le dio una bofetada y la toma de los cabellos, la había desorientado por el trato

-déjame ir… déjame ir sasori onegai! (por favor) anashte (suéltame)-

-eres mi presa…- de nuevo la golpeo y la azoto contra la pared mientras un hilo de sangre salía en la comisura de sus labios

-iaaaaaaaaaa! (no)- ese grito lo escucharon sus amigos los cuales se impacientaban por su tardanza

-hinata….¿escucharon eso?- aquel rubio se escuchaba preocupado

-era la vos de …- rápidamente corrió sasuke en dirección a donde los había escuchado

-hinata…- sakura corrió también….

El tiempo se detuvo, todo de había ido… tal y como había dio hinata, algo que se pierde jamás se es recuperado… el odio, el temor y el amor hacen el contraste, tristes recuerdos pasaban en su mente de cada uno, ellos tres sabían que tal ves todo ser perdería, sus pasos se hacia lentos mientras las lagrimas de hinata caían, el miedo hace cosas increíbles con las personas y mas ante alguien de buen corazón

-hinata…- grito el uchiha molesto al llegar a ese lugar un auto arranco y a toda velocidad se fue… rato de seguirlo… mientras la veía a ella pidiendo auxilia dentro del auto, la vio por una de las ventanillas mientras su manos se apegaban al cristal como queriéndolo romper pero era inútil, el corrió tras ella pero el auto era mas rápido, grito una y otra ves su nombre… asta que los perdió , desfalleciendo por el cansancio se odiaba así mismo por perderla

Sakura y naruto tomaron los libros de hinata y fueron con sasuke mientras este se encontraba unas calles adelante, cuando llegaron a el un auto negro también y de ahi bajo hiashi mientras que venia en una moto itachi

-sasuke… donde esta hinata-

sasuke no podía creeerlo, había visto como se la llevaban y no había podido hacer nada

-itachi se la han llevado…-eso a hiashi lo descoloco de su lugar y el semblante de hombre serio desapareció a ponerse furioso así como preocupado

-quien…¿Cómo fue?-

-no se muy bien sasuke fue quien vio –naruto miro a su amigo mientras este rápidamente se levantaba

-un auto rojo… la esperamos ella solo fue por un libro… por un maldito libro y cuando regresamos el auto ya había arrancado… trate de seguirla pero no pude… no pude…-

-sasuke-kun, tranquilo no fue tu culpa-la ojijade se veía preocupada

-quienes son ellos… y por que se la llevaron-

-itachi tenemos que movilizar todo esto…- el líder hyuga comenzó a hacer llamadas rápidamente y se metió a su auto mientras le pedía a el chofer que arrancara

-sasuke… después lo sabrás… pero ahora tengo que buscar a hinata…-

-dímelo… ¿Qué esta pasando?-

-esta bien pero vámonos-

-sakura es mejor que te vallas a casa…-el rubio también sentía miedo de perderla en tan poco tiempo de conocerla se había encariñado con ella, ella emanaba esa luz que nadie mas daba

-si.. adiós chicos-

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Y asta hay llegue… jeje siento la trandanza para este fic… umm los demás los he estado actualizando jeje dejen reviews… díganme.. que hacemos con sasori… umm au¿qui les dejo un adelanto de lo que se me ocurrió, bueno una parte**

_**Sangre, era sangre saliendo de su boca, no tenia fuerza para seguir, estaba amordazada en esa habitación grande, oscura y fría mientras cada uno de sus recuerdos pasaba por su mente**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Otou-san**_

_**Itachi**_

_**Neji-onisan **_

_**Hanabi**_

_**Todo se había desmoronado… igual ella… ya no quedaba nada y ese vidrio roto era la única salvación tal ves….**_

**Asta aquí jeje graxias por sus revierms dejen mas por favoooor! Eso me inspira y me hace que suba los capis devolada netaaaa**

**Lady-darkness-chan: jeje gracias por seguir mi fic aquí te traigo el sig capi espero te guste y me des tu opinion**

**Andrea:jajajaja gracis me alegra muxo q te guste jeje amm aquí esta la conti que también la deje un poquito en suspenso pero psss lka subiré pronto**

**Asuana uchiha-hyuga: espero te guste la conti y me des tu opinión **


	6. yo rompere todo por ti

°°°YO ROMPERE TODO POR TI…°°°

**Aggg lo siento de veras lo siento por no actualizar pero la escuela me trae muy loca y precionada, pero ya por fin actualice esto… quiero seguir sabiendo sus opiniones acerca del capi espero les guste disfrútenlo y gracias por leer**

Desesperacion, eso era lo que el sintió al ver como se la llevaban y mas aun al ver la impotencia en todos y cada uno de sus actos, asi gritara, o corriera ella tal ves no volveria, apoyado en el marco de su ventana mirando la luna, mientras el viento golpeaba levemente su rostro y dejaba ver aquellos ojos tan llenos de soledad y dolor como nunca, por que aquella luz la cual había llegado a su vida ahora había sido robada…

Pov. Sasuke

He sido tan incapaz de salvarla, si yo hubiera corrido mas rápido, si yo hubiera pasado por ella a su asa, si yo… no fuera tan orgulloso

De un momento a otro se la llevaron, me la quitaron, ella tal ves jamás regrese… no estoy dispuesto a perderla de nuevo, no puedo hacerlo la he buscado y esperado durante años entonces…. Por que ha pasado esto

La luz de mi vida me ha sido arrebatada de nuevo… solo soy esto… un cuerpo vacio por que sin ella no soy nada, perdóname hinata, perdóname por no poder salvarte, por no poder amarte, pr no poder protegerte, por no valorarte

Fin pov. Sasuke

La nubes negras e imponentes en el cielo escondían a la luna, esa luna, tan parecida a ella y ahora la lluvia había llegado aunque a el no le importo el tiempo ahí sentado, quería que todo desapareciera por que ya nada tenia sentido sin ella

-"deja de deprimirte la encontraremos"- por fin una vos, era su hermano aunque por la oscuridad de la habitación no se veía claramente mas que su silueta

-"tks…por, se la tuvieron que llevar…"- en sus ojos el moreno sentía un ardor y poco a poco sus ojos se cristalizaban, nunca había llorado por nadie y menos por una mujer… pero no solo eso sino el destino que a ella le esperaba

-"me ire hoy mismo… solo vine a despedirme… ire por ella…"- itachi pudo notar la tristeza de su hermano y sintió pena por el

-…ella nunca podrá ser mia… asi regrese…ella se quedara contigo- itachi salió de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si hablo claramente

-solo será por un tiempo… además… aun no pierdes la batalla… dime… dode quedo mi tonto hermano menos…- cerro la puerta… unos minutos despues solo se escucho el motor de un autos arrancar y alejarse, la lluvia callendo fuertemente y el empapado en su cama… el cansancio era notable asi que sus ojos se cerraron y por un momento olvido todo

-SASUKE! Onegai ayudame… no me dejes… SASUKE!- aquel grito desgarrador en sus sueños lo hizo despertar asustado, era ella, ella llorando, ella alejándose, ella perdida…se sento y recordó lo _que su hermano le había explicado horas antes_

_-iflash back _

_tachi… dime que ha pasado explicame- el hombre ya mas tranquilo lo miro fijamente_

_-escucha y calla que no tengo mucho tiempo para explicar- el moreno menor asintió_

_-hace unos años, el padre de hinata decidió irse a Italia, tu sabes que el ya me conocía por las asuntos de la familia sin embargo nunca había tenido contacto siquiera con hinata, al ellos llegar a Italia… bueno ella estaba en una especie de estado de depresión, no comia, no hablaba, se había descuidado asi misma y siempre lloraba, su padre ya preocupado mando a llamar a un de los mejores psicólogos que pudo encontrar… sin embargo… todos teneos secretos y el aun mas, el se llama sasori y es peligroso, el en las terapias se aprovechaba de hinata y… la drogaba, golpeaba y abuzaba de ella…- el mayor tenia un deje de nostalgia en su mirada_

_-pero… su padre se debió haber dado cuenta- el uchiha menor se sorprendió ante tal historia_

_-sasori lo convenció de que ella fuera internada ya que su salud mental y física peligraba, hiashi cayo en su trampa, sasori al ganarse la confianza de hiashi aprovecho para pedir la mano de hinata y el accedió… un dia yo Sali de viaje por asuntos de trabajo sin embargo mi coche se daño y no llevaba mi celular, me encontraba en un lugar muy fúnebre asi que camine tratando de ver si podía contactar con alguien, pero las calles por las que yo caminaba estaban desiertas y en medio del silencio escuche gritos de ayuda asi que trate de localizar el lugar y llegue a una casa abandonada , el sonido provenía de una pequeña ventana la cual habían tratado de cubrir con pedazos de madera sin embargo el sonido podía colarse, encontré a hinata, lastimada y muy mal, ella me pidió ayuda, y yo lo intente asi que la saque de ahí, la lleve a mi auto y mis subordinados me lograron contactar al saber la ruta por donde llegaría, sin embargo yo en ese tiempo era… tu sabes… tenia muy mala fama en todos los aspectos, hiashi al hinata contarle todo busco a sasorio pero este… no supimos ya nada de el, hinata siempre estaba conmigo, ella me cambio, me volvió mas suave… por eso le debo mucho y por eso me quede con ella a cuidarla pero ahora sasori regreso… y su padre al tratar de alejarla de el la llevo conmigo y esto se me fue de las manos… ahora tengo que recuperarla, he estado haciendo llamadas a unos cuantos amigos y al parecer ya lo tienen localizado…pero… para salvarla tengo que casarme con ella-_

_-que? Por que?- sasuke no podía comprender el por que si solo se trataba de traerla de vuelta y no casarse_

_-por que hiashi había aceptado que sasori se casara con ella, sin embargo si ella es mi esposa automáticamente se onvierte en una uchiha, tu sabes que los uchihas a comparación de los hyugas realmente podemos traerle problemas, además… no quiero que se acerque y lastime de nuevo a hinata… y si trata de hacerlo poder vengarme con todo…-_

_-entonces… la amas…- sasuke pensaba que tal ves su hermano enrealidad solo quería ayudar pero sabia las intenciones que tena con hinata_

_-si… pero es imporsible ella solo me ve como un hermano y además dejare que alija- y se fue tranquilamente… ahora mucho tenia sentido para sasuke… cuanto había sufrido hinata, era por sasoria que no era la misma _

Fin flashback

Se levanto de la cama tomo un baño y se fue en su auto, mientras llamaba a naruto a su celular

-usuratoncachi- el moreno conducía a toda velocidad, en sus ojos podía verse su determinación

-… teme.. son las 2 de ma madrugada que es lo que quieres…- el rubio adormilado contesto pues al parecer estaba durmiendo

-vistete en 10 minutos llego a tu casa, vamos a por hinata… itachi se nos adelanto-

-¿hinata?.. no me digas que sabes donde esta-

-yo no… pero itachi si… asi que apurate ya llego a tu casa-

-ok- el rubio se levanto rápidamente…. Si era asi su padre le había explicado que en esos casos era necesario a presurarse asi que se vistió y salio, sasuke ya lo esperaba

Se montaron en al auto y llegaron al aeropuesto, por suerte su padre le dijo que podía ocupar el avión privado de la familia asi que se monto en el con naruto…

Pasaron unas horas que para el fueron eternas y asi llegaron a Italia, naruto aun adormilado trato de mantenerse en pie por el sueño, pidieron al chofer los llevara al hotel donde según el padre de sasuke se hospedaba siempre itachi

-"donde se supone que esta itachi- pregunto el rubio impaciente

-aquí…- itachi los sorprendió por detrás

-itachi… donde esta hinata-

-solo vámonos… la hora de la reunión se acerca- el moreno menor estaba ancioso

PARTE HINATA

-duele…duele…- en el frio suelo un cuerpo frágil posado estaba mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, su ropa sucia y lastimada despues de los golpes propinados por sasori, se odiaba por ser tan débil, tan sumisa, se había podido recuperar y ahora esto

"_me ha golpeado hasta cansarse…esta ves nadie me salvara… tengo que ser fuerte… epro lo intento y el es mas fuerte… tengo miedo…"_

Era sangre… sangre saliendo de su boca estrepitosamente… su cuerpo rendido estaba ya y ella ya no podía mas… cada uno de los recuerdos venían a su mente

_Papa_

_Hanabi_

_Sasuke_

_Itachi_

_Naruto_

_Neji-onissan_

_Sakura_

_Ino_

_Karin_

_-"perdón… pero ya no puedo mas… estoy cansada de esto… ya no puedo seguir solo quiero domiry jamás despertar, pero aun asi quiero volverlos a ver… los extraño tanto…"-_

Miro ese vidrio, tal ves el era la única salvación… no esa no era la salvación aunque se vio tentada a hacerlo sabia que sus seres queridos se decepcionarian

_Fin parte hinata_

sasuke corria no había mas tiempo… sasori le había pedido dinero a iashi para dejar ir a hinata e itachi le acompaño al lugar aunque de sobra sabia que el no dejaría ir a hinata de alguna manera el veneno que le había hecho inhalar el padre de hinata no hizo efecto, no existía antídoto pero si una especie de sustancia para que el efecto se atrasara aunque los investigadores de hiashi ya sabían donde estaba hinata, era una especie de torre con muchas escaleras en forma de caracol hacia arriba, naruto le siguió sin embargo se quedo a distraer a los guardias mientras el corria

desesperación, eso era lo que lo invadía y pensamientos empezaron a ahogar su esperanza

y si no esta

y si es demasiado tarde

y si ella esta en otro lugar

y si el la lastimo

subia escalones rápidamente esperando verla, ver esos ojos claros y puros como la luna, ver ese sonrojo… no permitiría que de nuevo lo apartaran de ella… no eprmitiria que el destino se la llevara… el rompería el destino, las barreras, el dolor, los obstáculos, destruiría absolutamente todo con tal de verla sonreir como antes, una ves mas

llego a una puerta grande de madera casi desfalleciendo, tenia una perilla dorada, le dio miedo tocarla girarla y que ella no estuviera ahí

fue lento, como si el tiempo se detuviera la vio en un rincón lastimada, ella era un ave herida, la mas hermosa de todas y estaba herida

el se acerco al parecer ella dormitaba y al escuchar pasos ella se altero y grito, el la abrazo y tapo sus labios

-soy sasuke… te sacare de aquí…- ella lo miro, pensó que era uno de sus sueños jugándole una sucia broma pero no era asi al tocarlo sintió su suave piel calida

-sasuke…- lo abrazo y el se lleno del suave olor de su cabello, su frágil cuerpo sabia exactamente que hacer y que decir

-ya no estaras sola… yo estare a tu lago siempre hinata, ya nadie te lastimara por que yo te protegeré, yo destruiré tus miedo e inseguridades, yo me quedare a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, yo sanare tus heridas, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eres, quedate conmigo, yo te prometo que te hare feliz, y aun si no me amas me quedare ahí siempre para ti, no permitiré que te separen de mi de nuevo-

Con una ronrisa en su rostro cerro sus ojos y el la sostuvo en sus brazos bajo rápidamente pero sin lastimarla ya que las heridad que tenia eran un poco graves, naruto hizo la señal de que podría salir y la subió rápidamente en su auto mientras naruto conducía…

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA CREO Q ME PASE CON DEJARLO HASTA AQUÍ PERO NECESITO INPIRARME PARA LO PROXIMOOO VALEEE GRAXIAAAS X SUS REVIEWS

**Hinatacris: pues aun no decido su sasuhina o itahina… aunq bueno… por la conti podras observar por quien me decidi**

**Lady-darkness-chan: uff graxias q bueno q t gusto d veraaas jijiji y pues graxias x seguir esta humilde lectura**


End file.
